


The White Rabbit

by AislingSiobhan



Series: Prompts and Gifts [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crossdressing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingSiobhan/pseuds/AislingSiobhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Tony/Loki] Tony makes a bet and Loki takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Rabbit

This was in answer to a request from frostironistheperfectotp on Tumblr to match either of the pictures of Tony Stark in a dress (canon, fyi. What happens here is not canon). 

* * * 

**“The White Rabbit”**

**Disclaimer:** The Avengers, Tony, Loki, etc belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, et co. I make no money from this and own nothing, don’t sue.  
 **Summary:** [Tony/Loki] Tony lost a bet and Loki takes advantage.  
 **Warnings:** Slash. Loki/Tony. Post-Avengers. AU. FrostIron. Tumblr prompt. Cross dressing. Alice in Wonderland.  
 **Rating:** R.  
 **A/N:** This was in answer to a request from frostironistheperfectotp on Tumblr to match either of the pictures of Tony Stark in a dress (canon, fyi. What happens here is not canon). (frostironistheperfectotp(.)tumblr(.)com(/)post(/)60199796751)

_XXX_

**Words:** 968  
 **Chapter 1**  
It started off as a bet. Just one of those stupid comments Clint made in passing that Tony couldn't help but respond to. The "I bet you wouldn't" had been met with a "bet you $20 I will", and then followed by several "you're on"s from the gathered Avengers. Money had exchanged hands then and there, put into Bruce's safe keeping, as the only one who knew better than to bet against Tony, even by this point, despite everyone having some idea of the lengths Tony would go to to win. 

The party started at 10pm. Tony, being Tony, arrived at 11:05. 

It was a mandatory fancy dress Halloween party to raise money to cover the costs of the latest damage to New York. Rich people who weren't superheros made themselves feel better by throwing money at charities and homeless shelters and fundraising events, and then patted themselves on the back for all of their hard work. Tony hated them all, hated how he used to be one of them, and mostly at the moment he hated that it was mandatory fancy dress but only a handful of people had actually dressed up. Armani, Donna Karen and Gucci didn't count as a costume as far as he was concerned, not even if they paired the dress with a sequined mask. 

Steve was dressed as Captain America; Pepper having decided it would look good for the team and the media. Clint and Natasha had paired up and dressed like Gomez and Morticia from the Addams Family. Bruce was a mad scientist, in a lab coat and broken glasses with his hair stuck up in the air like he had been electrocuted. Thor had ironed his cape and polished his helmet and added some rather more elaborate vambraces but over all he was still a Norse Viking God-person. 

"Not very original, guys," Tony chastised, pointing between Steve, Thor and Bruce. "You all look like yourselves. That's not the point of Halloween!" 

The others looked Tony over with varying degrees of horror or amusement. The horror was mostly at the knowledge that they had lost the bet, because Tony didn't look half bad. The dress was a light blue and fell to just above his knees and the white apron he had tied over it accentuated his waist nicely. The white tights and the black mary jane's were a nice touch, they along with the blue ribbon tied around his short-cut hair made him look younger than he was. The fabric must have been thick, because the blue light of the arc reactor could barely be seen underneath. Tony tugged at the hem of the dress, fluttering his eye lashes with a grin. 

Loki hadn't turned up yet. But Tony was looking forward to seeing the team's reaction to Loki's outfit... He and Tony had gone as a matching set too. 

Loki wasn't officially one of them, but every now and then (when he thought Tony was spending too much time fighting crime and not paying attention to him, drama queen that he was) Loki would show up just long enough to smite their current enemy and drag Tony away by the wrist for, well, nothing any of the others wanted to think about. 

Murmurs throughout the room, soft then louder, drew their attention from Tony. Eyes turned simultaneously to glance at the doorway and the man who stood there, arms on his hips and one leg cocked against the door frame to show off the long, pale length of him. Loki was stunning in white, not washed out like Tony had feared he would be, but all that much paler and Tony wanted to bite and suck at his skin until it was reddened and wrecked and the God was a mess beneath him. The shorts and the waist coat didn't leave much to the imagination, but the bunny ears Loki was wearing wrung a chuckle from Tony's suddenly dry mouth. Without fanfare, Loki turned his back on the staring crowd. He took two steps, making sure to shake his ass as he walked, making the little ball of wool that was sewn just at the cleft of his ass - his rabbit tail - wiggle invitingly.

Tony didn't move; too stunned to even think straight. Loki was leaving? That hadn't been the plan. The plan had been to show up looking gorgeous and embarrass Clint for making Tony wear a dress. Just as Tony was about to question Loki, shouting across the room for all to hear, the God turned back to face him. 

He had an eyebrow raised and his bottom lip was caught between his teeth until Loki smiled, teeth like a shark, and eyes as green as anything Tony had ever seen. He said, "Is this not the part where you follow me, Alice?" He shook his ass again, taking another step away from the room, and it took Tony another second to gather his wits. He offered his friends a grin, inching carefully passed Thor who looked ready to hit him with Mjölnir, not that Tony could blame him considering it was his baby brother Tony was currently undressing with his eyes while trying to casually adjust himself through the dress, the apron pockets hiding his hand. 

"Oh dear, oh dear," Tony quoted with a grin as he caught up to Loki. He trailed a hand softly along the width of the God's bare shoulders, delighting in the shiver he gave in response. "Oh Rabbit, lead on to Wonderland." 

Loki took his hand, leering grin in place. Tony lent forward to kiss him and the moment their mouths met they disappeared in a flash of green light, Tony's dress puffing up around his waist like Alice's had done as she fell down the rabbit hole. 

**The End**


End file.
